Going To Find You
by BabyYourNotAlone
Summary: Blaine is painfully shy. Kurt is the popular new kid. What happens when Blaine stumbles across Kurt's blog site during a difficult time in his life and leaves a scary comment? Kurt feels obliged to help this person and it turns out that they might have more in common than they think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Warnings: Talk of suicide and light abuse. Descriptive self-harm.

**Blaine's messages.**

_**Kurt's messages.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything else mentioned in here that does not belong to me. All rights go to their specific designated owner.

Blaine had no idea how he had found the blog. Well he did know how, after all he had visited it many times in the past couple of months. It all started when he was sitting next to The Warblers at lunch and they were talking to the new kid Kurt Hummel about what he liked to do when he mentioned his blog. Blaine didn't mean to eavesdrop but he couldn't help his shy self. Later that night when Blaine actually found the site he read through all of the old posts. They were about how Kurt had been bullied and how he was getting through it. His words really meant a lot to Blaine since he was still getting bullied despite Daltons no bullying policy. Of course it wasn't as bad as it was at his old school but it was still there.

On this night though, he had screamed his way through yet another fight with his father. And before he could comprehend things he was being hit in the face. Blaine ran out of his house as fast as he could and sped down the highway back to Dalton. This moment he was back in his dorm he pulled his laptop out and pulled up the blog-his now home page. Blaine's hands were shaking. Kurt always posts at the end of every entry that if anyone needed to talk about anything he was there. Blaine tried to message him from his account multiple times but ended up backing out. He just felt so _stupid. _So many emotions were running through the curly headed Dalton boys mind. He knew for a fact how easy it would be if he wasn't around. He was shy so he had no friends and his family hated that he was gay. In actuality his older brother Cooper was the only one who would miss him and he could manage.

He scrunched his eyes closed taking shuddering breathes as he thought. There was a bottle of sleeping pills in the medicine cabinet since he's a bit of an insomniac. _Down the whole bottle, you worthless fag. _His shaving razors, he just got new ones yesterday. _Break it and get the blade, you little shit. _Blaine's mind ran through all the possibilities of what he could do to get it over with and he started hyperventilating. As quickly as he could Blaine pulled up Kurt's ask again. He debated making it anonymous but he only made the account to follow Kurt so it's not like Kurt would figure out who he is Blaine decided. He sighed, tears falling down his cheeks as he typed.

**To kurtieh: I think I'm going to kill myself.**

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_**To Daltonboy: No! Please don't! Talk to me and tell me what's going on instead.**_

**To kurtieh: I don't know if I can. **Blaine typed as quickly as he could through the tears. **I can't, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you. You're probably busy.**

_**To Daltonboy: No I'm not. My glee clubs practice isn't until later. Please talk to me. Tell me your name. How old are you? Favorite color? Favorite movie? Anything, everything, just please.**_

**To kurtieh: I'm almost seventeen. My favorite color is green. I really like the Harry Potter movies or anything Disney. My coffee order is a medium drip. I'm really short. I'm gay.**

_**To Daltonboy: I like Disney movies too (: My favorite color is blue. And I'm guessing that by your username that you go to Dalton Academy. In Westerville right?**_

**To kurtieh: Yea I do. Since the middle of my freshman year.**

_**To Daltonboy: That's really cool, DB. I wish I could've been here that long.**_

**To kurtieh: DB?**

_**To Daltonboy: daltonboy. DB, since you still haven't told me your name.**_

**To kurtieh: I'm sorry I just can't..**

_**To Daltonboy: No worries. I have to get going but I'm going to give you my number so you can call or text me whenever you need.**_

Ten minutes later and Blaine was still staring at the newly added contact to his phone. He then glanced at the time and jumped up. The Warblers rehearsal was going on and he always enjoyed listening in on their songs. Tossing his phone down he ran from the room as not to miss anything.

* * *

It had been a long day for Kurt. A long day but not a bad one. Kurt just couldn't wait to get back to his dorm and check on his blog. He loved posting and reading all of the things people wrote to him. He had started it during the middle of his sophomore year. Now it's the middle of his junior year and the blog grows more and more every day. Once sat down on his bed with his laptop in front of him Kurt pulled up his ask box to read threw some things and answer back to people. There were typical compliments and basic questions but what really caught his eye was a message from an account name he had never seen before.

**To kurtieh: I think I'm going to kill myself.**

Kurt panicked typing a quick response. He knew the feeling that there was nothing left to do but end your life. The feeling that no one was there to help you or understand what you're going through. He promised himself once he saw that message that he would be there for this boy and since he went to Dalton he would try to find him.

Kurt was distracted all through Warbler rehearsal and it didn't go unnoticed by the council or his friends Nick and Jeff.

"This meeting is adjourned the rest of you may go but Warbler Kurt please stay," Wes stated pointing to the couch after Kurt stood up. Once Kurt was seated Wes spoke again. "Are you okay, Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little distracted," Nick pointed out sitting beside his friend and Jeff occupied the empty spot on his other side.

"I'm not it's just… You all know my blog right?" After all of them gave their nods Kurt continued. "Well this afternoon someone from this school wrote me saying they wanted to kill themselves. They wouldn't tell me who they are and I'm a bit worried."

The group's eyes widened. "He didn't do it right?" Jeff asked tearing up. He was sensitive and even the thought of someone hurting themselves broke his heart. Nick reached over to squeeze his hand comfortingly as Kurt spoke again.

"No I… I don't think so I just don't know what to do. I wish I could help him but he just won't tell me who he is."

"Maybe you should tell the dean," David offered "I mean if there is a chance he could hurt himself maybe they have a way of figuring out who he is and can help him."

Kurt just shook his head with a sigh. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kurt stood. "I'm gonna head back to my room now but thank you all for your advice." They all murmured goodbyes and Kurt practically ran back to his room wanting to take a hot shower to collect his many thoughts.

* * *

Blaine hadn't really contacted Kurt again until a week later. Of course he replied to every text Kurt sent though but they never had a real conversation. Kurt would send a good morning, hop you're having a good day, and good night text. Blaine would always reply good morning, you too, and goodnight. He hadn't had any real _need _to talk to him again until Saturday night.

Blaine had to go back to his house. He didn't want to but he had left his lyrics notebook there, normally he would've noticed its absence right away but he had too much homework to sit down and write. That's why on Saturday when he expected both of his parents t be at work he journeyed back to get it. This turned out to be a big mistake when his dad came home early. Blaine was coming down the stairs when his dad shoved him against the wall and hit him. Blaine gasped as he was hit again and again on his cheek. His dad dropped one more blow, to his abdomen this time, before releasing Blaine and heading upstairs. Blaine scrambled to his feet and ran out of the house to his jeep. He drove fast, faster than the last time, to Dalton. Once in his dorm he scrambled to the bathroom pulling a razor out of the package. As he slammed it down on the counter in attempt to break it open he observed the bruise already forming on his cheek bone. He just smashed harder and let out a satisfied sigh as he fished one of the blades out. It was shaking in Blaine's fingers and he fell back against the wall sinking to the ground. As Blaine brought the razor to his wrist he remembered every punch his dad delivered to him today.

He slid the blade across four times before pausing to watch the blood drip down. Blaine closed his eyes feeling sick as drops fell to the floor. He tried taking deep breathes but with everyone he felt light-headed. Quickly he pounced to the sink shoving his wrist under the faucet to rinse the cuts out. After they were cleaned and bandage and the floor was cleaned up Blaine lay back on his bed with his phone. He didn't know how to start the message. He didn't even think he should tell Kurt at first, how do you tell that to someone? But Blaine knew he had to do the right thing and besides he knew Kurt would help.

**To Kurt: I'm really sorry.**

_**To DB: Why are you sorry?**_

**To Kurt: I did something bad.**

_**To DB: Bad like what? You're freaking me out just tell me.**_

**To Kurt: I hurt myself. And I am so so sorry.**

_**To DB: It's going to be okay. Why did you do it?**_

**To Kurt: My dad hit me..**

_**To DB: He what?! I swear once you tell me your name I'm going to kill him!**_

**To Kurt: Don't waste your time. It's not your fault that I'm a worthless fag.**

_**To DB: Don't say that! I'm sure you're amazing. From what you already told me you are. I wish you would just tell me your name.**_

**To Kurt: Me too…**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I Have plans for this story so please enjoy. Follow and review. Reviews make my life :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Warnings: Talk of suicide and light abuse. Descriptive self-harm.

**Blaine's messages.**

_**Kurt's messages.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything else mentioned in here that does not belong to me. All rights go to their specific designated owner.

* * *

**To Kurt: What's it like to have a dad?**

When Kurt received that message he was caught off guard. Blaine never really messaged him out of their routine like this. The question made Kurt frown sadly.

_**To DB: You have a dad.**_

**To Kurt: I meant one that cares, Kurt.**

_**To DB: Well… **_Kurt frowned at his inability to answer. It's not really a question someone gets asked to often. _**It feels safe I guess. Having someone to go to, take care of you, and listen to you.**_

**To Kurt: Do you have a mom?**

_**To DB: Step-mom. My mom, Mollie, died when I was eight of ulcerative colitis. But my dad remarried about two years ago. What about you? A mom? Siblings?**_

**To Kurt: My mom skipped off when I was around six and I have an older brother named Cooper.**

_**To DB: I'm sorry to hear that. If you ever wanted to come over for dinner at my place the door is always open.**_

**To Kurt: Nice try but that won't work.**

_**To DB: Come on. Please at least tell me what you look like.**_

**To Kurt: Blonde hair, green eyes. Happy?**

_**To DB: Very much so. Now I must go to sing with the warblers but text me if you need me alright?**_

**To Kurt: Will do. And... thanks.**

* * *

Warblers practice was brutal. Wes was on all of the members cases about being perfect for the impromptu performance in three days and he kept them all an extra hour for a sixth run through. By the end of rehearsal all Kurt wanted was to trudge back to his room for a good night's sleep but he wasn't expecting what had happened as he stepped out into the hall. He tripped over something, well more like _someone._

"What the hell?" Kurt grunted sitting up and looking at the cause if his face-to-floor interaction. The boy was wearing what looked to be a whole jar of hair gel in his dark hair but Kurt noticed the few curls that had escaped. Kurt looked at his slightly tanned skin and then into his wide hazel eyes. _Cute. _Kurt observed but pushed those thoughts aside as the boy started picking all of his own and Kurt's books at the same time.

"I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't mean t-to." He stuttered out nervously.

"Hey no it's fine," Kurt smiled and moved to help him with his books but the job was already done and the boy was already on his feet. "I'm Kurt."

But Kurt didn't get a name back. All he got was another muttered apology and a handful of books before the boy were running off. Kurt looked down and quickly grabbed a worn out notebook that definitely wasn't his. "Wait!" he called but the boy had already run off.

* * *

Once Kurt was showered, moisturized, and tucked up in bed he was wide awake. _That damn notebook. _He cursed. It was sitting on his desk unable to be returned and all Kurt wanted to do was read it but it was so wrong. But yet again, he contemplated, what if there's a name in it? He could then give it to the owner. Jumping to his feet Kurt flicked on the lamp on his desk and without hesitation opened the cover of the notebook. No name but he was the words and music notes. _A song writer, how cute! _He didn't feel right reading any of the words written but he was determined to find this boy. He would scope the halls, lunch rooms, and his classes but Kurt knew exactly what he wanted. And that was Blaine.

* * *

His dorm was a mess. Blaine tore it apart about thirty minutes after he got back and realized his song book wasn't with him. His mind knew it was with Kurt but he was in denial and in the end it resulted in a torn apart dorm. How was he going to get it back? Was he reading? Making copies and posting them over the school? Blaine's songs were private. What was Kurt doing with them? He was panicking and ran to the bathroom to find his freshly purchased razors before crying himself to sleep.

* * *

The next day Blaine was excited as he got ready for school for the first time ever. _English. _He remembered as he woke up. He and Kurt have English together first bloke. They also have art together but not until the end of the day but English was first block and he could get his book back. He barely did his hair before bolting from the room. He wanted to be the first to be there so the minute Kurt walked in he could see him. Ten minutes later the pale boy stepped into the class and his eyes lit up as he saw Blaine who was bounding up to him.

"Excited to see me?" Kurt questioned with a small laugh.

Blaine bit his lip speaking in a small voice, "Y-you um.. have my notebook..I th-think…"

"Oh yea!" Kurt nodded handing it to him from his bag. Blaine just nodded thanks and took his usual seat in the back but this time Kurt followed him. Neither spoke even though they were sitting beside each other but Blaine couldn't help but sneak worried glances at Kurt from the corner of his eye. _Does he know?_ Blaine worried as the teacher droned on and on about some project. She would pick the partners and they would have to write three scenes to then perform in front of the class. The pair would also be given a set of through random words in which their scenes were to be based.

Blaine sighed as he heard his name called first and his breathe hitched as he heard his partners name.

It was Kurt. The teacher then called out their three words.

Help.

Grief.

Love.

_No, no , please no. _Blaine panicked as Kurt turned and started speaking.

"Well this'll be fun! What's your cell number so I can call you?"

"I don't have one. S-sorry.." Blaine lied looking down.

"It's okay. I'll just facebook you. You have a facebook right?"

"No," Blaine whispered apologetically "But I can make one right when I get back."

"Okay," Kurt smiled "Maybe you can come to my house and we can work on it sometime."

Blaine would've protested if the bell didn't go off and he bolted from his seat.

* * *

Kurt rejoiced as he left English class. He got to work with a cute boy for his project. _Blaine Anderson, _what a cute name. Kurt was dazed and his friend Jeff definitely noticed. "Who's the guy?" his blonde friend teased.

"My project partner."

"Oh so there _is _a guy." He chuckled.

Kurt just shrugged with a smirk, "Maybe."

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Oh boy do I have plans for this story. This chapter was kinda bad but I needed to get things going. They're going to get better, or so I hope. Thanks to the many follows and favorites I got and thank you to my reviewers. Reviews make me so happy I don't even know what to do with myself! Thanks, loves. Please review :D _


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Talk of suicide and light abuse. Descriptive self-harm.

**Blaine's messages.**

_**Kurt's messages.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything else mentioned in here that does not belong to me. All rights go to their specific designated owner.

* * *

"Come to my house." Kurt insisted again to Blaine. They had been going over to each other's dorms since Monday and it was Friday. They had actually become sort of friends. Blaine smiled at that word. He liked hanging out with Kurt. It was easy to be himself around him. As long as he wore long cardigans Kurt would never see his wrists and as long as Kurt never got onto his laptop or phone he wouldn't be able to find out that it was him he'd been messaging. Kurt had been pushing that Blaine join him and his family for Friday night dinner and Blaine had been saying he just didn't want to impose when in actuality he didn't want to piss his dad off by not coming home.

"Kurt, it's your family dinner night. I refuse to impose on it when I am clearly not family."

"Last week my step-brother Finn had his girlfriend over, and the week before that he had his friend Puck over. Two weeks before that my dad had one of his friends over. Please Blaine it's just one night. Have dinner, spend the night then go home in the morning. Friends do it all of the time."

Blaine's stomach did a twist. Kurt never actually said they were friends out loud. But there he was looking cute as ever calling Blaine his friend. That melted him and he gave one more feeble attempt to deny, "I'm gay you know."

"Me too. I don't care. _Please!_" Kurt whined and Blaine smiled. The first real smile he had in awhile, his dad be damned.

"I'll be over at six."

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed hugging him quickly before running off. "See you then!" he called over his shoulder.

Blaine shook his head smile faltering for only a moment when he thought of what his dad would do to him but then he shook his head ridding the thought. This was his first friend ever and he wasn't going to let anything mess it up.

* * *

At 6:15 Friday night Blaine pulled up at the address Kurt had given him. Usually Blaine was all about showing up on time but he hit a bit traffic making the usual fifteen minute drive more like forty-five minutes. The minute he pulled up though he saw Kurt sprinting from the house to greet him and take his bag.

"Sorry I'm late. There's was traffic and-"he was cut off by Kurt who was already dragging him into the house.

"It's fine. Carole is just setting out dinner. Dad!" Kurt called as they stepped into the nice home. A man in a baseball cap came around the corner, his eyes traveled down to their joint hands straight away.

"You must be Blaine."

The nervous boy nodded and dropped Kurt's hand to hold it out to Burt. "Yes, sir."

"Call me Burt." He replied shaking the offered hand.

* * *

Dinner went great. They chatted about many things and Blaine was included and mostly all of the conversations. After that the whole family put their pajamas on and settled in the living room for a movie. Once that was over Kurt and Blaine- after much begging from Kurt to Burt- went down to Kurt's room to go to bed. Well more like hanging out than actual sleeping. Kurt put his ipod on and started singing alone as he sat on his bed beside Blaine. Blaine just smiled and watched making Kurt frown slightly as the song came to a close.

"You're not gonna sing with me?"

Blaine shook his head with a blush. "I-I don't really sing, at l-least not in front of actual p-people."

"Pretty please." Kurt pouted which Blaine thought was the most adorable thing.

"Fine, one s-song." He sighed running a hand threw his gelled curls as the next song started up-Teenage Dream. He took a deep breath and started singing softly at first but as he grew a bit more confident his voice grew louder. This time it was Kurt's turn to listen and he did with awe. When the song was over Blaine blushed looking down and Kurt sat up on his knees.

"You _have _to join the warblers."

Blaine's eyes widened. "N-no! I can't. I mean I _want _to. Trust me I do but I'm not even that god and you're the only person who's ever heard me sing. And-"

Kurt cut him off. "You are absolutely good enough! I wouldn't be surprised if you got the lead."

"I just can't, Kurt, I'm sorry.."

Kurt sighed. "Fine.."

The night went pretty smoothly after that. It was the first time Blaine had really enjoyed himself for a while.

* * *

The next day they were both making baking cookies together and joking around. Blaine took a bite of the batter making Kurt scrunch his nose up. "Save some, Blaine!" he ordered making Blaine laugh. Kurt turned suddenly and they were both face to face.

"You have dough on your cheek.." Kurt breathed out but Blaine ignored it. His eyes were trained to Kurt's lips. Before they knew what was happening the two of them were leaning in to kiss each other. Their lips just brushed against each other when Finn burst into the kitchen making them jump apart.

"I smell cookies!" he shouted and dove in for the dough making Kurt scold him. Blaine was reeling.

But Blaine knew this ecstatic feeling would ware off the minute he stepped into his home later that afternoon.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I am not happy with this chapter at all but I felt awful that it was taking so long. I had plans of what was going to happen but if I tried to do it as I planned it would take longer. Please don't be mad! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can and hopefully it will be better than this wreck._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Warnings: Talk of suicide and light abuse. Descriptive self-harm.

**Blaine's messages.**

**_Kurt's messages._**

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything else mentioned in here that does not belong to me. All rights go to their specific designated owner.

* * *

Blaine had never felt worse in his entire life. He was sitting in his English class Monday afternoon feeling like shit. His dad beat the crap out of him the minute he got home from Kurt's. Blaine's head was /still/ pounding. His entire abdomen hurt and so did his left ankle. Besides that his body was just sore in general. He had to use a very copious amount of make up to hide the dark purple bruise on his jaw. Blaine probably didn't help the matter by cutting the crap out of his wrist when he got back to his dorm Sunday night. He couldn't see Kurt anymore. As much as it killed him it was better to stay anonymous. So the minute the pale eager looking boy sat down beside him Blaine turned to him, face emotionless.

"We can't hang out together anymore. We can't be friends or whatever."

Kurt's smile fell. "W-what? If this is about what happened Saturday while we were baking then.. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'm willing to forget it. I don't want to but-"

Blaine cut him off. "It's not that. We can work together for the next few weeks on the project but that's it."

"Blaine.." Kurt sounded broken. It took all of Blaine's self control not to apologize but he kept a straight face.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore." And with that he faced the front of the room without a second glance.

* * *

Kurt was sobbing. The minute the lesson was finished he ran to Jeff's room. The two had become very good friends and he figured Nick would be there too since he was usually with Jeff. Kurt desperately needed his friends advice. Kurt didn't want to forget their almost kiss at all. He wanted something to come from it. Maybe a date. Maybe an actual boyfriend.

'But no. Who could ever want you?' Kurt's mind told him. Kurt let out a frustrated huff. He thought he had rid his mind of all these thoughts a year ago. He felt a small bit of relief as he reached his friends door. Kurt heard small moans coming from inside. 'Oh yea. Nick is /definitely/ in there.' he thought. He considered coming back but figured they hadn't gotten far since class just ended so knocked lightly anyways.

Kurt heard a light thump and some giggling before a messy looking Jeff answered the door and suddenly Kurt felt bad for knocking. But Jeff didn't seem to care about his previous activities as he pulled Kurt into his room and sat him down on his bed. Kurt knew then that he must look as awful as he felt. The boys both sat beside him and Nick spoke first.

"What the hell happened, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed and wiped his eyes. "Well that boy Blaine I was hanging out with for my English project slept over on Friday. And we had a really good time. And he's a really good singer," Kurt added with a small smile before frowning again "But on Saturday we had a sorta kiss and then today he said he wanted nothing to do with me."

"Wait. Sort of kissed?" Jeff questioned.

"We were about to. Our lips were touching a little but them my stupid ogre of a step brother came in and ruined it."

Nick chuckled lightly at Kurt's fury. "Maybe there is a side to Blaine's story you don't know. Maybe he's.. confused."

Kurt shook his head. "He warned me clearly when I invited him over. He said 'I'm gay'."

"Maybe you should just give him some space," Jeff suggested "I mean maybe he's confused about his feelings for you. Besides, you can always try to coax it out of him while you two are working on the project."

"You're right," Kurt smiled, standing up "Thank you both and I will now let you two animals get back to what you were doing before I interrupted." he smirked knowingly and wasn't even completely out of the room when he heard lips smacking an moaning.

* * *

Kurt was laying back in his bed that night as he typed out a message to his mysterious friend.

To DB: I'm sad tonight..

To Kurt: Why are you sad?

To DB: I was falling for someone. I am falling for someone actually and they don't want anything to do with me.

To Kurt: I'm sorry.. But I can't help you with this.

To DB: Why not? I've helped you.

To Kurt: Because I'm going through the same thing as you. I mean my reasoning on why I can't be with them is a little different.. But I'm completely lost.

To DB: We could be lost together. :)

To Kurt: I'm not sure that that's such a good idea.

To DB: Why not?

To Kurt: Because we don't know each other! How can we be friends if we don't even really know each other? And I know it's my fault I just can't. I'm sorry.

To DB: That's it? You're just going to leave me alone after all I've done for you? In my time of need you're just going to leave me like this?

When he didn't get a respond Kurt huffed and pulled open his laptop to start angrily typing out a blog post. Before he was even half way down an ask popped up in his box. Kurt opened the mail in a new tab.

It was a link to Colbie Callait's song 'Falling For You.' It was one of Kurt's favorites. And it was sent by anonymous.

* * *

The next day before class Blaine left Kurt a bouquet of roses right outside his door. The caption was:

'To Kurt,

I'm an asshole. But I think you should try harder with the guy you're falling for. Fight for him no matter how hard he pushes away. Make him trust you because there could be something that's upsetting him greatly and he doesn't know how to open up. So you're game plan, which I /will/ help you with every step of the way.. Make him fall in love with you.

Text me if you trust me,

DB

Kurt texted him immediately.

To DB: I trust you.

The reply was instant.

To Kurt: Then tell me who it is.

To DB: You're not gonna beat him up or something for making me sad, right?

To Kurt: Not a chance.

To DB: ...Blaine Anderson.

To Kurt: Okay. Step one:...

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_(I apologize for the length of this note)_

_Planned it to be longer but I wanted it up tonight. So quick story on this story. Last night I was laying awake in bed and couldn't fall asleep for the life of me. And all of a sudden it hit me… I had all these ideas for this fanfiction flowing in my mind. I hopped lightning speed out of my bed to the nearest notebook and working pen (because it's the end of the year and all my pens are becoming inkless) and I wrote furiously on a plotline. I got some pretty good stuff down. I still don't know how I'm going to finish it off but I got up to the climax and now I'm stuck. But the good news is until then I will probably be able to bang out some pretty good chapters. . hopefully. And if you like where this is going enough and I think of ideas there could be a sequel. So leave a review if you would like to see a sequel once this is over. And oh wait.. wait… sequel ideas are flowing through my brain as we speak! One more quick thing. I'm excepting glee prompts for any ship about anything. Leave it in a review, a PM, or go to my tumblr ask box at .com and leave it there. Thanks, loves._


End file.
